7 Wood
The 7 wood is a melee weapon only available in Forge on in the Halo 3 map Sandbox. Summary It is a remodeled version of the Gravity Hammer with no noticeable change in attack power or speed. It is the same size, but the shape of a standard, real-life, golf club. It has the icon of a Grunt on the head of itself. It's reticule is circular, and more akin to the Flamethrower than the Gravity Hammer. Bungie likely remodeled the Gravity Hammer design for the 7 wood for novelty purposes, as no other use for the 7 wood (or the other golf items, such as the Golf Ball) has been found. The 7 wood was a new addition to the Forge scenery selection, with the arrival of the Mythic Map Pack. It only appears on Sandbox, a large open terrain map with three levels. Sandbox is considered a very Forge-intensive map by players who pre-ordered Halo Wars: Limited Edition (and therefore received the maps first). Due to the expansive forge abilities of Sandbox, this is likely the reason the 7 wood is only available on that map. Usage The 7 wood is only available in Forge, more specifically, only on the Mythic Map Sandbox. It can be found under the "Scenery" section, as opposed to the "Weapons" section. It can be used as a melee weapon in a similar way to the Gravity Hammer. Bungie added two other golf objects to go with the 7 wood - a "cup" and a Golf Ball, most likely as a novelty object for Forgers and custom gamers to mess around with while playing Halo 3 with friends. Players who use the 7 wood for combat would use Gravity Hammer tactics, as they have the same effects, but as a novelty item, it is likely that players using the 7 wood will only be messing around in forge. Trivia *Many gamers believed that using the 7 wood to hit the golf ball into the cup would unlock the location of the Sandbox Skull, but this was later denied by Bungie, who then confirmed that players would have to search for the skull, as with the other Halo 3 skulls. *The 7 wood and the other golf items were likely added for the same reasons as the soccer ball forge item in Halo 3, though the golf items seem to be more novelty items instead of a physics item used in the games development like the soccer ball was. *Bungie added the 7 wood as a reference to seven. *Interestingly enough, there seems to be a gravitational pull set up between the "hole" on the tin cups and the Golf Balls themselves, as when the golf balls are dropped anywhere near the holes on Forge, (within a small radius) they automatically float towards the hole. This was likely included to increase the chances of the ball actually going into the hole. *The 7 wood is held upwards, like a gravity hammer, instead of being pointed down as somebody would if playing real golf. Category:Melee Weapons Category:Forge Objects